The Life of Alpha and Shadow-Chapter 8 M-rated Cont
by A.VOICE.IN.THE.CROWD
Summary: The M- rated continuation of chapter 8 of my other story. Percy/Nico pairing. Slash!


**For all those who requested this I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO**

**Warning: Graphic gay sex. You have been warned.**

"With pleasure…" He mumbled as he took my pierced nipple in his mouth and sucked, causing my eyes to roll back into my head.

This will probably take a bit more than five minutes… I thought as he let go of my nipple and moved down to my abs, sucking and licking the whole time. When he reached my erection he stopped his ministrations and looked up at me.

"Why the fuck did you stop?" I snapped as I got on my shoulders so I could see him better.

"Your eyes were closed and you weren't looking at me." He said as his tongue darted out to lick the bead of precum that had leaked out, all the while maintaining eye contact. I let out a low moan and my arms almost gave out. The passion and heat and _love_ in his eyes combined with the things his mouth was doing to my dick was almost too much. But I knew that if that happened he would stop… he liked keeping eye contact when we fucked, which was inconvenient in a way because he is so good at what he does that usually I can barely keep from passing out.

I moaned as I felt his lubed finger circle my hole, adding pressure each time around. _When did he get the lube? _I wondered briefly but all thoughts flew straight out of my head as he pushed his finger inside me.

"Chaos! It's been too long since we did this!" I moaned as he started to thrust his finger in and out of me, all the while we maintained eye contact, which always seemed to make every one of my senses to heighten. I saw him grin and wondered what I had done to make him smile so widely.

"Yeah… Two days… I wonder how you are still alive." He said in a mocking tone. I was confused for a second but then I remembered that I had complained about how long it had been since we'd fucked… God was it really only a day?

"Well not all of us have your self- controoooohhhl" The last word was more of a moan than a word, caused by Percy pushing a second finger inside me and bending them in a way that had brushed directly against _that_ spot inside me. I moaned as he did it again. I closed my eyes in a vain effort to stop the small black dots that were creeping into my vision. I could feel his fingers pulling out of my and I groaned in protest, wondering what I had done wrong. _Shit_. I had closed my eyes. I snapped them open.

"Please don't stop. Please." I said looking directly into his eyes. This time he was the one who moaned.

"I love it when you beg." He said pushing his fingers back inside me, this time a little more roughly and started scissoring them to prepare me for his impressive manhood. When he deemed me stretched enough he pulled out his fingers and… got out of bed?

"What the fuck are you doing?" I snapped at him my eyes narrowing. He only grinned as he reached down to his pants to unbutton them… Hold the phone… he still had clothes on? He made a show of lowering his pants and boxers _slowly_, His cock being revealed inch by delightful inch. It was pure torture. I licked my lips and rose on all fours as he strode towards me, eyeing his manhood, I wanted to taste him… It had been so long since I had tasted Percy.

"Not now Nico… I can't handle it. If you touch me with your mouth things will be over much sooner than we would like." I pouted at him but I didn't push him. _I would taste him… Later. _ I lay back down on my back as Percy climbed on top of me, a predatory look in his eyes. We weren't going to last long and we both knew it, we needed each other and it had been too long since we had each other.

Percy slowly pushed inside me little by little allowing me time to adjust to his length. He fisted the sheets next to my head as he tried to hold back. When he was completely inside me he looked deeper into my eyes and asked a silent question, _Are you okay?_ I nodded and he slowly started moving inside me.

He buried his head into the crook of neck and let out a low moan. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. Percy took the silent message and started to move faster inside me. He tilted his hips a little and brushed against my prostate, causing me to yell out.

"Oh Chaos! Percy!" He started to thrust harder and his hand crept downwards towards my straining erection and he started to pump up and down. I moaned. _Oh this is so not fair! There is no way I'm cumming first. _I moved my heel to the small of his back and applied pressure. Percy's arms gave out and I smirked as he fell on top of me, he may have lost the Achilles curse but that spot was still extra sensitive. I switched our positions so I was on top and restarted our fast rhythm.

By this point we were both close to the edge. Percy grabbed my hips and started pushing me down on him faster moving to meet my every thrust. I put one hand on his chest to steady myself and the other went straight to my cock. Our movements soon became more erratic and I couldn't take it anymore. I came spilling onto my hand and Percy's chest. No sooner had the black spots faded from my vision that I felt Percy cum inside me as I collapsed on top of him.

We both lay there panting and holding each other until the aftershocks of our orgasms faded.

"I love you, Nico"

"I love you too, Percy"

**What do you think?**


End file.
